staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic History
2508 CE / 8060 SST / 515 KST / 4512 JE January: * Mutanyrea is officially founded after the Mutani people eradicate all Kandlia on planet Mutan * Josminian Enclave militants detonate bombs around the city of Azul, Gyrar Taikor's old family home is destroyed * Josminian Enclave militants defeat Kasenyar Imperium forces at the battle of Diyar in Kuruhisya province * An Abbadosi Republic Monitor Cruiser is accidently shot down by the USR during a training exercise over Qina * Tahita and Antigua Protectorate sign a peace treaty ending the Neo Caribbean War in the Pavonis sector after 45 years of conflict (2463-2508) February: *Urruneko rebels attack the capitol of the Tiberius State killing 115 * Torqboe launches it's first interstellar starship and the Tenblam species is recognized as a space faring race * Harkoff's Horde (known as the Harkoff Dynasty) attacks the UTSEA Base on Borelecava losing 1/3 of his horde and failing to remove the UTSEA's position. * The USR's economic standing falls by 3% severely hurting Leo Taigo's re-election efforts * Hydronii Supreme Commander, Hilrandago III is seriously wounded in a terrorist attack by Josminian Enclave militants who seek to convert the Hydronii population. * Demitros suspends trade with the Kasenyar Imperium due to their inability to effectively control the Josminian Terrorists * Ayoli Formerly declares independence from the USR *Elections begin in Sovius after the assassination of Sovius Nationalist Party leader Semir Saveli * UTSEA authorities stop the elections on Sovius and institute martial law after thousands of protestors turn violent * Kal Nedis: Leo Taigo formerly announces his resignation as Kal Nedis, his seat as Shirian Party representative is taken by D'arco Danyem, Taigo's son Spitter Taigo is outraged and urges his father to return to control *The Williamsburg riots turn into civil chaos and millions march into the streets and attack both UTSEA and Williamsburg authorities March: * Scytherian Party candidate Van Tego wins the Prologue elections in the USR and contends with D'arco Danyem of the Shirian Party, Manakein Zalda of the Kyrealian Party and Josutu Arcasi of the Shrinen Party *Riots occur across Viserak space due to the incompetence of the Kasenyar Imperium *5200 Azulian civilians are killed in the Siege of Azul, the Kasenyar Imperium manages to hold the city after the toughest fighting the city has seen since Visorollo Kasen's coup in 2506 * Boreluzian Federation and Hylogan Directorate moves ships to the Tyyrian-Sapphirian border zone in response to Tygotan Empire conquest of the Xia Kia in the Tyyrian Sector *The population of Capricon reaches 1 Billion officially ending the Marcadian refugee crisis April: *the star Peswentor goes supernova and destroys planet Han Su killing the remaining Suuntan race that once ruled the Sapphirian sector before the time of the Arc'Belaren hundreds of thousand's of years ago, the entire species goes extinct *The Suuntan Organization is no more * Marcadia Capricon's Parliament votes to fully eliminate the Feudal system and replace the King role with Kal Nedis. *True Tactile force-feedback Holograms are invented in the UTSEA * Axis of Freedom agents attempt to assassinate Kaiser: Matt Tygore during a military parade in the district of Oklahoma * SkyTech sets the Terran record for most Capitol ship class produced in a single month with 255 new Harbinger II Cruisers built May: *1,333,000 are killed in an accidental nuclear explosion in Kyleria *Rigel Bolliazo takes office as Kal Nedis of the Boreluzian Federation, replacing Yan Bloarcha *Armed clashes begin in Arcturan as multiple factions seek closer relations with other Natogytt states *Isolationist Terrorists bomb 63 sites simultaneously in Hyperius * Jabronus is discovered by the UTSEA and is the first time since the Arc'Belaren era that a contact has been established with the Alpha Quadrant * the League of Free States is founded by Kasil Kedra in the Sapphirian sector and quickly aligns itself with the Boreluzian Federation * USR under the temporary authority of the Shrine Defense Force cedes control of planet Kandaris to the Sukhoi Confederacy for 750 Trillion Rarchs as well as continued faliures to control the Kandarissian population * Kanderarch claims planet Straticava as it's own * Borales is officially recognized as a sovereign nation by the UTSEA following the 2507 Control turnover * Sniveria finishes destroying it's Nitro-Nuclear stockpiles by sending the last shipment into Sniveria's star: He-Dran June: *The UTSEA, USR, and Boreluzian Federation Embassies on Hyperius is bombed by Isolationist Terrorists *Project Central Position is enacted by Kaiser: Matt Tygore of the UTSEA * Makraine votes against joining the UTSEA *An earthquake kills 75,010 including the first Kal Nedis of Marcadia Capricon, Jusuma Kalrein on Capricon *Various Emeraldii sector leaders begin discussions at the Emeraldii Economic Union. The discussions are mostly about the Kasenyar Imperium *Richard Parley steps down as president of the SkyWing Covenant (2502-2508) *Alek Sugof forms the Suskabyet Coalition and engages in raids against the Kasenyar Imperium and the Josminian Enclave July: * UTSEA Ambassador Joselle Koriema is rescued from Hyperian Isolations by Joel Tygore and his special ops team *A Josminian Suicide bomber detonates a stolen Frost core (from the First Sector War) and destroys 15% of the city of Azul on Adairis. * UTSEA Admiral: Jay Grant is acquitted of any wrong doing following the Tate's incident of 2507 *Sliven Kliven the former leader of Omicron Squadron is found alive on planet Yungolia after he was believed dead since 2495. USR authorities place him under arrest for treason and desertion *Kal Nedis Lidel Grei survives a no confidence vote by only 7 votes in his favor regarding the Isolationist crisis in Hyperius *Sa An Wen becomes Emperor of the Ha Empire following the death of Ha Kai Wen XXIV *Lidel Grei's daughter Tima Grei and 246 others are killed in an Isolationist bomb attack in Spah city, Lidel Grei vows revenge *The Hyperian planetary militia appeals to the Boreluzians for help and begin cracking down on isolationist sentiment and activities *257 more civilians are killed in Spah city after an Isolationist reprisal * Kal Nedis: Lidel Grei suspends his plea to the Boreluzians and begins operation Kallenheim a ruthless last ditch effort to crack down on Isolationists August: * Amigseri King: Juntulu is killed in a coup de'tat by the Katokesia rebel group and replaced by Kal Nedis: Alarak Kala *A massive Desert Kraigon pack attack kills 280 Natogytts on Shrine * Oya Conclave Papalus: Aruk Ai splits the Conclave in two after refusing to waste resources on an invasion of the Solarian Sector, the opening shots of the Oya Civil War begins * ' '''Aridias declares independence from the UTSEA * UTSEA forces arrest the leadership of rebelling ' '''Aridias and unexpectedly arrest Axis of Freedom leader Noemi Cerda * Noemi Cerda is allegedly tortured for information on other rebel locations *The Boreluzian Federation launches an invasion of Hyperius and places all Hyperian government and miltiary forces under Boreluzian Authority *The Great Sapphirian Tournament begins September: * UTSEA recognizes the Federative Republic of Hylan a Boreluzian breakaway state * Boralissian Government forces arrest 72 members of the Kasenyar Imperium * Kal Nedis: Sark Taigo is nearly killed in an attack by the Natogytt Vandegil on planet Arcturan * Klorus and Aranso Kal Nedis' begin talks of unifying and reforming the Aran-Klor Empire * Boralissian Premaris: Nugoray'Estato resigns after pressure from Premaris:Visorollo Kasen, Kaiser: Matt Tygore deploys 4000 UTSEA personell to Borales to blunt Kasen's influence *Mosist temples are destroyed by the Josminian Enclave and in response the Mosists form a seperatist sectarian government the Mosista Liberators * Sedona and Tropycantha secede from the USR * Krovan Protectorate scouts enter the the Corundian sector and setup the colony of Vraxy * Lorian civilians are injured and 47 are killed in bomb attacks by the Josminian Enclave on planet Lorre * TEC Forces colonize 4 planets in the Corundian sector and forges a peace treaty with Vraxy * UTSEA successfully recreates an Arc Wave Reactor, the same technology that powers Star Beacons * The Western Space Company loses billions of credits in a failed expedition to the Pavonis sector October: * Director: Birgir Trueman signs a deal with the UTSEA to cede all assets in the Amethys Sector to the UTSEA * UTSEA colonizes the Corundian sector by creating the Colony of Bandoni * Treyarcta is acquired by SkyTech without the Kaiser's Authority *Meteoroid CTS 2508 crashes into Earth and destroys a small home in the District of India, the Meteor contains the rare element "Rigellian" * Krawdorvatch is founded by Kyriar Morov * Mal Axton is elected Kal Nedis of Sovo Partisa * UTSEA secretly begins construction of the Centerpoint Station's superstructure in the Corundian Sector * Boreluzian Federation sends colonists to the Corundian Sector * SkyWing Covenant economy rises due to new economic laws * Klorus and Aranso merge to form the Neo AranKlor empire November: *Van Tego is elected as the 2nd Kal Nedis of the USR *Moritz Maas is elected the 17th President of Bavarios despite talks of rejoining the UTSEA *The UTSEA Harbinger ''Tiaxala ''sinks into the South Ocean after mechanical trouble (27 are killed) December: 2509 CE / 8061 SST / 516 KST / 4513 JE January: * Gyrar Taikor's Forces settle on Hyron IV and forge a truce with the Hylogan Directorate * New Del Tau Republic and Bavarios are reintegrated into the UTSEA * Josminian Enclave militants capture the capitol city of Adairis, Azul. * Premaris: Visorollo Kasen moves the capitol of the Kasenyar Imperium from Azul to Rojana * Kal Nedis: Van Tego's USR Forces launch an invasion of Infernox. * The Boreluzian Federation stops all trade with the United Sapphirian Republic over the USR invasion of the Emeraldii sector * Imperium forces pull out of Acai which falls to the Neo Visan Confederation * USR declares a ceasfire in the Sapphirian-Infernox War, Infernox rejects the ceasfire and calls upon the Kasenyar Imperium for aid. *Both USR and Infernox air and star forces continue to clash for weeks * Free Sovus Army leader: Khariton Matveev is captured by UTSEA police on planet Eto-Sorellia *Khariton Matveev is sentenced to death by the Quarter Council of the UTSEA * Al Hukm Republic's economy collapses and it's President enacts a state of emergency Category:Star Adairis 2 Content